


Give Him The Shot

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Series: Good Things Take Time [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, You're a vet just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a strange man lying in an alley behind where you work.<br/>That man is Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him The Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the series. This is going to be in a strange order, but it will all be nice and hopefully entertaining.

It was an awful day, it had been raining from the moment you had opened your eyes and it just hadn't stopped. In any other job, that would mean a quiet day... But no, it was never quiet for you, someone always had something they thought was wrong with their pets... And even though you were supposed to be the professional, they somehow knew more than you did about their hamster's child or whatever... You wondered when all of this hard work was going to pay off and start feeling rewarding.   
Finally your late and miserable shift had finally ended and it was time to drag yourself home, your feet were killing you and all you wanted to do was sleep. The weather was nasty and your warm bed was calling you.  
You left through the back of the veterinary clinic and wandered down the alley that ran behind the building, the close walls creating a wind tunnel that whipped your hair against your face as you pushed on, almost tripping over a dark figure crumpled against the floor. You stepped back, pulling out your phone to turn on your light. When it had finally decided to work, you found a man laying on the floor, curled in on himself and shaking. He was dressed in a skin tight red and black suit, his face covered by a full mask. You're first thought was a stag party gone horribly wrong, or some madman running along in a costume in the middle of the night. But either way, the man looked like he was in a bad state. You dropped down to your knees and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sir... sir can you hear me?" you muttered, shaking him lightly so you didn't hurt him. But even that slight contact made him whimper in pain, causing you to pull your hand back. "Sir, I need you to talk to me. Can you do that?"  
"Yeah," he muttered quietly, turning his head a little to look up at you. "Are you a doctor?"  
"No... no, I'm a vet" you frown a little, placing your hand on his arm again. "Sir, can you tell me what happened to you?"  
"Listen... sweetheart" he swallowed "I need morphine, desperately..."  
"I can get someone to come and help you, just tell me what happened first" you muttered, moving your phone's torch over him to see if he had been stabbed or something. He didn't smell like alcohol, and he didn't seem drunk. Suddenly he grabbed your wrist and pulled you close.  
"There's nothing to treat... I just need morphine" he grunted "Please... that's all I need, and I'll be on my way. I don't need a doctor, there's nothing they can do to help me" your heart started to this in your chest, this man was some kind of drug addict, but you needed to stay calm so you didn't make him made than he already was.  
"Sir, I can't help you unless I know what's wrong" You swallowed, praying he'd just give up and let you go... So much for being a good Samaritan. This had gone from being a good idea to a bad one real fast. Suddenly the man reached behind him, your torch following his movement. You spotted two sword hilts jutting out from there harness on his back and was about to scream just as he pulled his mask away from his face, exposing his scarred and sore skin. The scream died in your throat and felt your stomach drop as you took him in, his large eyes looking up at you, pleadingly.  
"What's wrong with you?" you mutter quietly, bringing a hand up to run over the scar tissue on his head. The rain so heavy now, it was running down the man's face in rivulets.  
"I'm in a lot of pain... that's all that matters" he swallowed, gripping your hand again. "Please..." All you could do was nod as you jumped to your feet, running down the alleyway towards the back door.

Every second you were in the stockroom, you thought this was a bad idea. But the look in that man's eyes, his face... you grabbed the bottles of liquid morphine and a handful of needles and syringes and stuffed them into your bag before rushing out of the building again. Luckily you were one of the ones closing up before you had left, so you didn't have anyone to run into as you ran back to find the man still laying in the alley. You dropped to your knees next to him and opened your bag, starting to put together the syringe in front of him, pulling out a bottle of morphine.  
"I don't know how much to give you... I don't even know how much to give a large dog..." you swallowed, looking at the box as if it would have a dosage by weight chart on the side that went up to the 200 something pounds this guy weighed.   
"Just fill that up for me doll, I'll be okay" he smiled weakly, looking up at you. You stared for a moment before swallowing hard and doing as he said, pulling back the plunger and watching the syringe fill. You held it upright for a second and squeezed out any air bubbles before looking down at his arm.  
"give it here, it's okay," he said softly as if you were the one that needed treating. He took the syringe from your hands and tilted his head from the side, pulling the collar of his suit away with his other hand, he pushed the needle into his neck, sighing as he pushed down the plunger. You felt your stomach turn but couldn't look away as he pulled the needle out, the hole seeming to close as soon as the metal left his skin.  
"What are you?" you muttered, looking into his eyes again.  
"Deadpool... that should be enough information" He smirked, throwing the syringe aside and pulling his mask back on.  
"Will you be alright?... once that starts to kick in?" you asked, taking the rest of the bottles and needles out of your bag. "Do you have somewhere to stay?... I'm sorry I couldn't get more" you could see his smile through his mask.  
"Yeah, I have my own place..." He muttered " but thank you... I won't forget about this..." You sat up a little as he started to move, already looking a little better. He started to put the bottles and needles into his bag when you pulled out a receipt from your bag and a pen, scrawling down a number.  
"Look... don't ask me why I'm doing this but... let me know you get somewhere safe..." you frown, handing him your number. "I want to know I didn't risk my job for nothing" you smiled weakly. He took the number from you and tilted his head a little before nodding.  
"Thank you... I will" he said, getting to his feet and helping you to do the same. "All of this for me, and I haven't even asked you your name" he chuckled.  
"Oh... (Y/N) you mumbled (Y/N) (Y/S/N)" you smiled.  
"Lovely name (Y/N)" he smiled, dusting himself off a little. "I'll call you" he chuckled a little before walking off, leaving you standing in the dark alley on your own.


End file.
